Clear Waters Pre- College
by tiftifx3
Summary: Max is sent to Clear Waters because she misbehaves. There , she meets the flock. Not only does she have to learn here, but she also has to be married. Fax, Niggy, OC Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic so bare with me. I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. On with the story! You already know what the flock looks like so I won't explain it. My characters maybe a little out of it. Involves cursing.**

* * *

**_Max_**

"Mom! Dad! This isn't fair. Why do I have to go to this "pre college" and Ella doesn't?" I yelled. "It's no use, Max. I am a year younger than you. And I don't get kicked out of my classes for fighting, not answering, and flipping off teachers." Ella cut in when she noticed dad's look of disapproval.

"We already packed your bags and sent your stuff over there. Just get in the car Maxine." Dad tried.

"My name is not MAXINE! Its Maximum, I had it legally changed." I yelled while trying to be nice. While I was in the car, a question popped up in my head.

"Hey mom? Where did you get the idea to send me to Clear Waters?" I asked.

"Your friend Monique's parents are sending her. One day they came to our house to pick up Monique and they had a flyer in their hands." Mum answered. I'm going to spear you the details of my boring car ride. All you need to know is that it involved me ignoring everyone, listening to my iPhone, and eating everything in the car (cookies and sandwiches). By the time we got there I was already knocked out cold and didn't want to be woken up. But of course, I never get what I want. Ella poked me in the side so many times that I think she broke her nail. "I'm up!" I yelled while hitting her.

"Mom and dad already put your stuff in your room. All they need is for you to get out of the car and go to your new 'house'." Ella said while hugging me tightly. "Love you Ells." I muttered back while standing up and pushing her into the car. The funny thing is that they instantly drove away, they didn't even said goodbye or anything. Well besides Ella.

"Maxieeee!" A voice said while dragging me away. "Well hello to you too Nudge." I said.

"Well Max, I don't think that you would really fit in here, but I know I will. Do you think that we will see any hot guys? I should get myself a guy. Matter fact , I need to get you a guy-." Nudge ranted.

"Come on Nudge. It says here on the list that you and I live in the same complex building thingy." I said while she pulled me to the elevator. After that annoying elevator ride of her ranting about how I should use my looks to get guys, we were finally there. I opened the door and instantly fell in love with the place. It had a black and blue king sized bed, blue walls, and granite furniture. The kitchen was spacious and connected to the large living room. While I was walking into the living room I noticed Nudge in my bed room.

"Max, it says here that not only will you be learning 4 hours a day, but you will also learn what its like in the real world. You will have a 'husband' and work in the house. The rent and food are free, although if you break something, you buy it.- Clear Waters' staff." Nudge read aloud.

"We have to have a husband!?" I yelled

"Well yeah but look on the Brightside, I don't have to find us boyfriends." Nudge said. It probably was the shortest thing she said.

"If we have husbands, then who are they?" I asked suddenly.

"That would be us" A strange set of voices said.

* * *

**This might now be so great. If, I give it up late, will any of you take it? Do you guys like me updating short chapters and fast or long chapters and slow? R&R! Tell me how it was by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MR.** **Hello there! This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic so bare with me. I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. On with the story! You already know what the flock looks like so I won't explain it. My characters maybe a little out of it. Involves cursing.**

**I put questions in the bottom A/N.**

* * *

**_Fang_**

"Iggy I'm serious, let's just go to the front desk and see who our 'wives and children' are." I said.

"But F-Nick, I thought I was your wife? And we can't leave Mr. Snuggles behind." Iggy said while towing his ridiculous stuffed animal that's dressed in army clothing with a fake grenade. But it being Iggy, it's probably real. And I absolutely hate it when he calls me F-Nick.

"Don't call me F-Nick." I said while pulling him to the desk. I usually don't talk much to people besides Iggy. But I do think a lot of things that I don't say.

"What can I do for you, Honey Bunches?" A dark haired lady said flirtily. Honestly, I get girls a lot but she was disgusting. She's like 40 and has moles all over her face. Iggy being the life saver he is said "I need to know the room numbers for James and Nicholas Griffiths. I also would like to know who our Kids and Wives are."

"James Griffiths' room is A2, your child is Zephyr Jones, and wife is Monique Johnson. Nicholas Griffiths' room is B2, your child is Ariel Johnson, and wife is Maximum Ride." She said while making a 'leave' gesture with her hand.

"Sweet! Monique is a hot name. This Maximum girl sounds like she's going to be a handful though." Iggy said while running into the elevator.

"Least I don't have to find a girl." I said slowly. Iggy didn't want to meet his wife alone so he came into my apartment thingy. When we walked in I saw two girls; one was tan and one was blond. The blond one was yelling something along the lines of "who are our husbands then". So Iggy and I shared a look and then said "That would be us". Let me tell you, when they turned around , I could swear that my jaw opened a little. Iggy's mouth was full out open. But damn, Blondie had an ok rack with a good bust, C atleast.

"Eyes are up here blacky." Blondie said in a soft velvety voice. I instantly shut my mouth while she smirked.

**_Max_**

I turned around when I heard a smooth voice and a slightly smoother voice. Damn. He wore an all black attire . He had black shaggy hair that covered his left eye a little bit. While I was staring at him my phone rang. It was still in my bag that I threw on the bed. I went over to get It and I answered it.

[**Bold –Max, **Regular- Ella]

Maxie!

**What do you want Ella**

Did you meet your husband and child yet

**I met one. Why didn't you tell me that I was going to have a fake family met one. Why didn't you tell me that I was going to have a fake family here**

Uhh , gotta go

* * *

"Damn you Ella." I muttered.

"Well let's get to know each other. I'm Monique but I prefer to be called Nudge, I love the color pink, I love makeup and-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"I'm Maximum but you can call me Max, I like the colors blue and black, I like skateboarding, and I hate makeup."

"I am James Griffiths and you can call me Iggy, I used to be blind, I love the color white, and I love to cook."

"I am Nicholas Griffiths and you can call me Fang, I like the color black, I am Iggy's brother, and I am not emo."

"Now that that's out of the way, anyone one want ice cream?" I asked. Then there was a knock at the door, I wonder who it is.

* * *

_Do you guys like me updating faster and shorter chapters (500 words) or updating slow and longer chapters (1,000)?_

_What's your favorite song? (Say who its by too)_

* * *

**This might not be so great. If, I give it up late, will any of you take it? R&R! Tell me how it was by reviewing. Answer my questions too! Tell me how it was. R&R! R&R**


End file.
